World's Greatest Secret
by wanderingcloud
Summary: A lot of ki users have had enough of Hercule Satan telling the world that what they can do are just merely tricks. As their revenge, they made a wish by the use of dragonballs for the revelation behind the cell games. True to the dragon's power, the wish came true and the world ended for Son Gohan (figuratively) and Hercule Satan (literally).
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't Dragon Ball Z

Summary: A lot of ki users have had enough of Hercule Satan telling the world that what they can do are just merely tricks. As their revenge, they made a wish by the use of the dragonballs for the revelation behind the cell games. True o the dragon's power, the wish came true and the world ended for Son Gohan (figuratively) and Hercule Satan (literally).

A.N. I know that it's been done before but I just want to make my own version on how the world found out the truth behind the cell games.

Warnings: OOC Characters; grammatical/ spelling error  
Timeline: OSH Saga; after the cell games saga; Buu/ tournament Saga hasn't happened yet. Sayaiman is present. Videl does not know his secret. 7 years after cell

* * *

Prologue: The Wish That Changed the World

For the past seven years, the whole world revered and dare I say it, worshipped the very ground this "hero" graciously walked upon. If he said jump, people will ask how high rather than question why. If he said there is Santa Claus, even those non-believers would suddenly change their mind and believe rather than question the validity of said claim jut because he said so. And if he declared that today will be the national worshipping day of said hero then everyone would just accept the declaration. No one would question the said declaration. That is how such 'powerful' said hero is for his every wish and desire will always be granted; no one dared question.

Who are we talking about again? Oh yeah, I almost forgot…Well then, worry no more for I will introduce to you the one and only, the champion himself, the strongest man alive and the winner of the Cell games, please welcome our "hero" Hercule Satan…

Or so the whole world thought…. (The gullible ones that is, which sadly to say consists of more than ninety five percent of earth's population)

* * *

In a dojo that looks like it was abandoned and haunted from the outside but in reality is not, could be found in the outskirts of Satan City or previously known as Orange Star City. A group of men mostly in their forties and wearing some kind of a gi were seated and watching some kind of a talk show until one of them stood up, red in the face and looking like he is having an apoplexy. Suddenly, the small television set was turned into pieces of burned plastic and broken glass. How is this possible? Simple really, for a ki user that knows how to use a ki ball attack. Unfortunately for him though, the others were not on the same page as him.

"Hey, I was watching that!"

"What's your problem, man? I was waiting for the baseball game after the talk show!"

"Yeah…"

"Are you stupid?! That's our only television and you decided to blow it up just because that weirdo afro Satan was shown? Do you have any idea how much does one cost?"

Maybe it's the noise of everyone complaining at the same time or the glares which were being pointed at him or the stifling atmosphere but nonetheless the one who destroyed the TV decided to retort back, "Do I look like I care? And besides who would want to watch that phony Satan?"

True, the show that they were watching was a talk show with Hercule Satan as its special guest. If that's not bad enough for them, Hercule decided to show that he is God's greatest gift to mankind and how those light shows were just plain old tricks, hence the other fighters from the Cell games and the other people who call themselves martial artists that used those 'tricks' were being called fakes.

"Yes, we all just heard that clown earlier but the question still stands: why do you need to destroy the TV?"

"Brother, he's right. If you are that angry, why not blast Satan to HFIL and better yet let the world watch to show that it's not merely tricks?"

"I like your idea and I would very much consider doing what you suggested but if I do that, Satan would just tell everyone we tricked him and planted those so called 'bombs' around him earlier if that's even possible. Well no worries, I have something very special in store for our favorite hero (insert sarcasm) tomorrow-." He said but was rudely interrupted by the others, "-And that is?"

The eager expression on everyone's face made the man who blasted the TV smirk since it's not every day that he could catch everyone's attention to him.

"As we all know, Satan did not defeat Cell. In fact, it must be one of those guys with the golden hair. The thing that bothers me the most is why can't the people see that? Are they stupid or what? Were they even using their heads? Didn't they see Satan being tossed like a ragdoll by Cell? Did they not see-," Again he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat and another exclaiming: "get on with it."

At first he was annoyed for being interrupted not one but twice! But then he realized that he started ranting without him noticing it which is weird because it has never happened to him before. He can always stop himself when the urge to rant occurs. Enough of that though, what was he saying earlier again? Oh, right the plan to finish off Satan's lie.

"As I was saying, what we want is to show the whole world that Satan is in fact a fraud. Neither did he defeat Cell nor his claims that using ki is merely a light show. In fact, ki usage is but a forgotten martial arts technique of the masters. And by doing that, we would be able to hit him where it hurts the most-" And for the third time, he was again interrupted though not by the others but by his brother, "But brother, the people may be stupid but they are not that stupid to believe a complete nobody blurting things like this. You need a proof!"

As if on cue, everybody's faces showed that he is somewhat insane for planning something so impossible that in the end, he would be the one being laughed at and not the other way around. Someone even have the nerve to say this to him: "That's true, you really need a proof. Maybe what you are planning is too grand. Forget about it, you would only bring more shame to our dojo."

If the others won't stop interrupting him every second he said something, then his plans would have been revealed. Not only that, their skeptical faces would have instead shown admiration for his efforts! He wouldn't be doubted like this! No matter, before the night ends, his friends- who so obviously doubted him- would only be singing him praises for the next days to come.

"Stop interrupting me! How will I able to tell you my plan if you all keep interrupting me with your side comments? So please for the love of kami, everyone shut your mouths for the next ten minutes!"

Desired silence finally greeted him. Feeling giddy as for the first time, all the others finally followed him or was it because they really have nothing to do and listening to him would alleviate their boredom since their pastime was ruined because of him (–cough-TV was destroyed by him-cough-)? Nevertheless, he took the chance to finally tell them his grand plan.

"Do you remember what sensei said about the mythical balls that when collected could grant you a wish?"

"Uhh-you're not talking about the dragon balls right?" his brother asked

Despite his previous outburst earlier about interruptions, the others seem to have forgotten once they've heard dragon balls.

"Have you gone mad?! Dragon balls as what sensei said are mythical meaning THEY DON'T EXISTS!"

"Maybe you need to rest for a while if you're suddenly thinking that dragon balls are real."

"You got me, Ha Ha Ha. I really thought you can never joke your way but then you've proven me wrong. Nice one, bro"

With a sigh, the one who was interrupted once again went to the corner, get it his satchel and went out of the abandoned warehouse without saying a word to the others. He expected-no- knew the others will follow him outside due to curiosity; and since the others are too closed-minded to believe the existence of dragon balls through word of mouth, then what better way to show its existence by summoning the dragon who'll grant him his wish?

"Hey wait, where are you going?

"What's with him?"

"Maybe he got angry?"

"Did he just walked out on us?"

"Do we follow him?"

"Nah. Whatever he's doing is his business not ours and he'll return later on."

"But what if he's going something dangerous like attacking Satan on broad daylight with ki? Won't our dojo get the brunt of his action?"

"So do we follow him?"

"Fine! But know this, we are only following him to make sure he won't be doing something stupid and besides, since he oh so graciously destroyed the TV, we really have nothing to do."

"We're in."

"Let's go now! What if he already did something?"

"Okay, okay we're going already. Stop being such a worry wart."

True to the prediction of the one who walked out, the others followed him but not because they're curious on what he is going to do but simply because the others have really nothing to do.

Ten minutes of walking around the forest that surrounds the warehouse, the group suddenly halted their search of their estranged member when they saw a dragon appearing twenty feet to their east out of thin air as if by magic!  
Then they heard the dragon talk if that is even possible. Someone even pinched himself as if to make sure that he is simply not dreaming.

"What is your wish?"

The group was not able to hear the wish for they are too far away from the source but they were able to hear the dragon's answer of, "So be it" and see its sudden disappearance along with lights streaking towards different directions.

Silence fell upon the group for a minute or so, all thinking if what they have witnessed really happened and if so, who made the wish and what could the wish be? All thoughts regarding their missing estranged member were wiped out of their minds.

"Did that really happened?"

"'I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"Wait, is it me or was I just imagining the footsteps?"

True to what he said, the others heard someone walking towards them and to their astonishment; it was their missing member who walked out on them earlier and to his surprised he was suddenly bombarded with questions about the dragon's appearance.

"Hey, did you just see the dragon earlier?"

"Did you see the person who wished?"

"Did you hear what the wish was?"

"Where have you been? We were looking all over for you?"

"Come on, respond to us! I'm dying to know what happened! Have mercy on us"

A gesture of stop made the others ended their rapid questioning and silence descended upon them again.

"I will answer all your questions after I finished explaining my plan earlier you know, the one regarding the dragon balls which you all so kindly interrupted. If anyone interrupted me again, I'll leave you all hanging here. Will that be fine with you all?"

A series of nods was the only response he got, all eager to hear what he'll be telling them.

"The dragon balls are true which everyone could attest to that since everyone here witnessed the dragon appearing and asking for a wish. Obviously it was I who made the wish since I was the one who found the seven dragon balls. What I wished? It's a surprise. Just know that tomorrow's special coverage of the 7th year anniversary celebration of the cell games would be worth watching for. Don't you all worry; it's really worth the wait. It's the thing that we all desired for a long, long time. I promise."

A few grumblings here and there yet not one word left his sealed lips. Pity, but the others saw it was a lost cause when he not even relented when someone knelt and begged him.

Well there's nothing they can really do but wait for tomorrow's special coverage. At least they'll have something to look forward to. A few minutes later, the group decided to go on their separate ways since they don't have anything left to do and the sole reason they are here was to gather just like old times and watch TV which unfortunately was 'murdered' by one of their comrade since most of them were broke, and while at it, think of the possible ways on how to humiliate, insult and prove that Satan as a joke.

A little while, only the two brothers were left.

"What did you wish about big brother? I mean can't you tell your little brother this?"

"I suppose I can tell you but not a word to anyone. Swear on it."

"Yes big brother, I swear upon our mother's grave to never breathe of this to any living soul aside from you of course."

"Very well, the first wish was-." and he was again interrupted by his brother who said, "You can wish more than one? Sensei said that only one wish is possible."

"That's what I thought too, but the dragon asked me for another wish after I made the first. So do you still want to know the surprise for tomorrow?"

"Of course, big brother."

"Then for kami's sake, stop interrupting me!"

"O-okay big brother. I'll keep my mouth in check. I promise."

"Very well, the first wish is for the world to witness from a legitimate source what really happened in the cell game with advance audio visual system meaning you can hear every whisper and see everything in slow motion for the fast moving actions tomorrow around the time when they'll show Hercule Satan's defeat of Cell special coverage. The second is for the people who knew of the truth (-cough-specifically Hercule Satan-cough-) to not be made aware of the happenings in the special coverage until every single person in the world knows about this."

"Umm…why those wishes? It seems complicated when you hear about it. Why didn't you just wish the world's 'enlightenment' in regards of the truth behind the cell games? "

"Well, what I really want is for us to at least enjoy the show of Satan's downfall. After all, we are just paying him back for all the public humiliations he did and what better to do that is to turn the public's wrath on him. Why the last wish? I want Satan to not be able to cancel the show. After this, the whole world will know that he is nothing but a liar. Before the week ends, he'll be as penniless and hated by everyone that he would rather not show his face in public less he faces public humiliation."

"I didn't think of that big brother. I guess you're right. The best revenge we could ever give to him is the destruction of his public image without knowing you lost it until much later."

"Right you are, little brother. And do you know the best part of the plan?"

"Umm…no, sorry?"  
"The best part is that there won't be anyone who will think of our techniques as mere cheap light tricks!"

"Does that mean people would then start enrolling in our dojo?"

"Yes and that means more money for us. Heck, we could even buy our very own television set!"

* * *

True to the second wish, those who knew and had witnessed the cell games have no idea the changes that would take place in their lives in just a single day especially to our favorite demi-saiyan…

* * *

A.N. 2. The OCs in the chapter are not the main characters of the story. They were just the instigators that lead the ball rolling for the rest of the story. Next chapter is about the rest of the DBZ characters.


	2. Unfolding of the wish

Disclaimer: I don't Dragon Ball Z

A.N. thank you for reading and those who reviewed/ alert/ favorite.

Warnings: OOC Characters; grammatical/ spelling error

* * *

Chapter 2: Unfolding of the Wish

**Satan Mansion 10 pm**

"Mr. Satan, I would like to inform you that tomorrow is the 7th anniversary of your triumph against Cell. I would also like to remind you that there would be a special program for you starting around three in the afternoon." Mr. Satan's manager said trying really hard to get Satan's attention.

"Do I need to be there and show my fans how I really defeated that trickster cell?" Hercule Satan said while doing his usual poses all over the place.

"Yes but Mr. Satan, you need not arrive at the studio until five in the afternoon. The first half would be about the video of the cell games. After that, you will be interviewed."

"I understand, five in the afternoon. Just give me a call around four to remind me because I might still be hungover- I mean I might forgot about it, yeah that's it. I have a party to go after all!"

Again with the poses, the irritated manager thought. When will he stop doing them? There's no one with a camera here! With a sigh, the manager excused himself and decided to call it a day for Hercule Satan, contrary to popular belief was not an easy client and being around him for more than twelve hours would literally drive a man insane with all his poses and stories on the different versions on how he defeated cell.

He doesn't know if he were blessed or just plain cursed. True, at first when he was chosen as Mr. Satan's manager, he was ecstatic and astounded that simple old him would be chosen as the manager of the world's greatest hero! But after more than three years of being in his service, he felt that it is quite a miracle that he didn't quit this job for the sake of his sanity. After all, too much boasting as being god's greatest gift to mankind could only be taken so long until he couldn't take it.

Yes, maybe a drink or two would help him alleviate the oncoming migraine.

**In an island in the middle of nowhere…Kame House 1 am**

Inside the quaint home where everything seems calm and peaceful that it looked like everyone was enjoying a good night's sleep, an old man was watching something that should not be watched in front a child unless he has a death wish. Unfortunately for that old man, the mother of said child saw what he is doing when she went home with her husband after their romantic dinner anniversary.

Everything was quiet until there was a KABOOOM sound disturbing every living being within five mile radius. Fortunately though, that the only living being aside from the ones residing said house that is present near the five mile radius were left sleeping undisturbed deep, deep in the ocean.

"What are you watching in front of my daughter you old man!" An enraged Android 18 screamed at the top of her lungs to the unfortunate old man known as Master Roshi.

"Wha-what? I thought Marron was sleepi-" But before Master Roshi could finish defending himself, he found himself standing in 'war torn' living room with him as the only survivor.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on the circumstances, the sofas, the walls and their only television set were obliterated by the ki blast courtesy of Android 18 for maybe it was the dragon's power that made their only communication from the outside world aside from the telephone that was still safely 'seated' on the kitchen counter top to be gone as simple as that.

"You better fix this Roshi!" Android 18 said darkly before going back to check if her daughter was traumatized.

**Satan Mansion 5 am**

CRASH!

Videl Satan immediately woke up when she heard something breaking and ran towards it. Though they may live in a mansion surrounded by guards, she wouldn't say no to a chance to beat someone who decided to steal something from them. Revered his father may be but that does not mean desperate people (-cough- fanatics who were obsessed with his father -cough-) wouldn't steal from them.

What Videl saw made her want to cry out in disappointment. After all it was just her DRUNK father who only arrived swaying and kept on crashing on the different statues of his until he reached his room.

With that, Videl went back to her room and decided to catch up a few more sleep before she went to Erasa's house later around one in the afternoon to watch the special program with her friend for what kind of a teenager wanted to stay in a mansion with a hungovered father who will be sleeping for the rest of the day.

Videl really did pity his father's manager for having to deal his father when he is this drunk. Oh well, there's nothing she can really do about that. And with that thought in mind, she found herself falling asleep, not knowing that by the end of the day, everything she would know would changed.

**Lookout 8 am**

"Are we going to stop what will be happening later?" Mr. Popo asked

"I don't plan to. Let it happen if that is fate's wish." Dende answered

"Won't Gohan be angry?"

"You know that he could never stay angry at us. It is after all out of our hands. We may be able make the world forget but we could never contradict the dragon's power."

"True but what are you going to do?"

"Nothing really and besides, Gohan deserved this." Dende answered after a few minutes of silence remembering how his best friend looked all forlorn whenever someone mad fun or said that they were cheaters and doesn't deserved to be called martial artists.

**Capsule Corps 9 am**

"Honey, your father and I are going on an around the world cruise tour. We won't be able to contact you until we arrived on our first destination which would be about five days from now. Bye bye. Give our love to Veggie and darling Trunks." The voice of Bunny Briefs voice was heard before boarding their capsule car.

At least they're enjoying their retirement Bulma thought with a smile.

**The Son's House 11 am**

"nii-chan no fair I was watching that!" Little Goten said while pouting

"No Goten, I was really waiting for that episode for the past week. You can watch yours later." Gohan said while swiping the remote right under Goten's nose.

"But I really wanted to watch it nii-chan. Please?" Goten asked with his trademark Son puppy look.

"No Goten and besides you've already watched it yesterday; It's my turn now."

And that was how the fight against what to be watched started which resulted with the TV going from one channel to another in less than a millisecond. Obviously with that happening, the TV crashed and blacked out meaning their TV decided to take a very long period of vacation preferably with those recent 'murdered' televisions courtesy of Android 18 and the man who made the wishes from the dragonballs.

And that was the scene Chi Chi found the two brothers: Gohan and Goten both holding the remote control while looking quite horrified at the now black screen of the unfortunate TV.

"SON GOHAN, SON GOTEN WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO THE TV?" an enraged Chi Chi screamed.

Not wanting to face the wrath of their mother, both brothers decided to leave the vicinity as fast as they can and before Chi Chi could blink again they were gone.

"Bye mom, Goten and I would be going to Capsule Corps to look for the tools needed to fix the TV. Bye."

And with that, Chi Chi was left with a smoking television set and an empty house.

**In the air going to Capsule Corps 11:30 am**

Both Goten and Gohan took their time in going to the Capsule Corps in order for them to avoid their mother as long as it takes.

"Nii-chan do you think mom is still angry at us?"

"Yes, I think she still is but don't worry Goten, you stay with Trunks in Capsule Corps while I go back and fix the TV."

"Really nii-chan? Thank you very much." A now bubbly Goten replied.

**In the middle of nowhere 1 pm**

In a small village, there Tien Shinhan and Chiatzou stayed for the night until that afternoon for they decided to continue their training in the mountains. Of course the village that they once stayed for the night asked if they wanted to watch the special coverage of Mr. Satan's triumph over Cell before they left but both of them respectfully declined the offer for why would they watch something they know would be a waste of their time; something they know would only make them angry at people's foolishness.

**3 pm in the afternoon… start of the special coverage of cell games…**

**Capsule Corps**

"Vegeta, do you want to watch the special coverage of cell games?" the blue haired woman asked her husband who at that time was inside the gravity room.

"Are you crazy woman? Why would I want to watch that pathetic weakling?" The prince of the Saiyans responded

"Just curious if you want to watch since I heard that they have the original video of the cell games and it came from a legit source." Bulma answered

"And do I look like I care woman? Just leave me in my training."

"I was just asking, you know. Fine I'll leave you for now your highness." Bulma said sarcastically while going towards her son's room to check up on him.

When she looked inside her son's room, she found both Trunks and Goten playing some kind of video games and concluded that both would rather play and would very much not appreciated being disturbed in the middle of their game.

Bulma decided to leave them be and went back to her lab and resume her latest invention. True, she was curious about the special coverage but she reasoned out why bother watching something she knows? It's not as if her world would tip a hundred and eighty degrees and besides, she really like to finish her new invention before the night ends.

**Ox Kingdom**

"Your Majesty, do you like to watch the special coverage of the cell games?"

"No but could you fix my transportation for I decided to visit my daughter and grandchildren."

"I understand your majesty. May I ask, are you going to watch with them?"

"Yes."

Unfortunately or fortunately again, depending on the circumstances, the scene that would be greeting him would be a very much frantic Gohan trying to fix the broken TV, thus resulted in him not being able to watch the special coverage of the cell games.

**The Son's house**

"Gohan is the TV fixed already?"

"No mom. This is more complicated than I thought."

"Okay. Take your time but you better fix it or else."

Gohan could only shudder at his mother's threat.

**Kame House**

Since the TV and the rest of the living are still in smoldering pile, Master Roshi decided to spend the rest of the day under the coconut tree and read his magazines that should never be seen by children.

**Somewhere in a baseball stadium**

Yamcha decided that since almost all the people of the world would watch the special coverage of cell games to play baseball. With only Puar watching, he decided to use up all his strength and other variations on how ki could be used in baseball.

And that is how he spent the rest of the afternoon.

**In another part of the world…in the middle of nowhere…preferably somewhere with waterfalls**

Piccolo used his time to meditate without a care in the world even if he knew that things would be different for his student once this day is over. After all, his student deserved it for saving the world seven years ago.

**Satan's Mansion**

And here lays, Hercule Satan, sleeping like a baby without care in the world not knowing that this would be the last peaceful sleep he'll ever had in a while.

**Erasa's House**

Videl, Erasa and Sharpner were very excited to watch the special coverage of cell games for it would be the first time they'll be watching and seeing Mr. Satan's greatness in cell games since the original video was interrupted seven years ago. They even invited their other friend Gohan but when they called him, he said he was busy trying to fix their broken TV or his mother would not cook dinner or something along those lines.

**East City Shopping District**

Android 18, Krillin and their daughter Marron decided to go out shopping in celebration of android 18's "birthday" (you know the day she came out of cell and started living a new life).

While walking, they saw a crowd of people in front of the electronic shop having a bunch of television set at the store front. Curious, android 18 pushed the people away until she found herself in front.

She decided to go back to her beloved family when she found out that it was only about the special coverage of cell games.

"What's happening mommy?" Little Marron asked curiously.

"Nothing dear just something about cell games."

"Oh, okay." Marron replied since she's not really that curious what with growing up with hearing the stories of it from the rest of her family.

"Say how about we go there?" Krillin said while pointing at an ice cream parlor a block away.

Seeing the ice cream parlor, thoughts of special coverage of the cell games that were being shown suddenly left little Marron's mind and immediately urged her parents to go there who were happy to grant their child's wish

"Let's go there mommy, daddy. I want strawberry and vanilla."

"Anything for my little princess." Krillin said with a smile leading his family away from the electronics shop.

**Disgruntled Ki Users**

"Hey watch it. Who do you think you are pushi-" The one who wished in the dragonball said to the one who pushed him but when he saw the icy glare of the beautiful blond haired woman, he immediately stopped and meekly let the woman look at the TV being shown outside of the electronics shop. He so now regrets blasting their TV in the warehouse.

"Are you alright brother?"  
"Yes, don't mind me. It's going to start!" He replied quite ecstatically for this is the moment they have all been waiting for.

* * *

And watch the whole world did aside from those who know what really happened in the cell games. As the world's whole population saw in their television set what really happened, they began to feel mesmerized by the incredible scenes and shocked by the lie they were made to believe for the past seven years.

As the clock strikes at five o' clock, the manager who was supposed to remind Mr. Satan of his personal interview forgot to wake him up. The world seems to have forgotten about Satan's interview and instead speculated about the things they've seen for the past two hours.

* * *

A.N. This is kind of a filler chapter on how the dragon granted the 2 wishes. Next chapter would be about speculations. I have a question, I've pre-written chapter3 in paper yet not in my word processor and I know it would be quite long so would you rather I cut it in different parts meaning faster uploads or upload it as one chapter but it might take me a long time before I upload. Thanks!

**Self-edit: 08-28-14**


	3. Reactions part 1

Disclaimer: I don't Dragon Ball Z

A.N. thank you for reading and those who reviewed/ alert/ favorite.

A.N. 2. On a side note, sorry, sorry for the long wait. I decided to make the reactions after the video showing into different parts. Here is part 1.

Warnings: OOC Characters; grammatical/ spelling error

* * *

Chapter 3: Reactions part 1: Aftermath of Video Showing

**Channel 24**

"This is channel 24 and we have here with us live in our studio an expert in cinematography, an expert in Photoshop and a master in martial artist. They will be discussing the authenticity of the video that literally made the world stop. Because my dear viewers, we all want to find answer to this question and that is: IS THE VIDEO REAL OR NOT?"

**Channel 12**

"This is news 12 and we have here with us, our very own reporters in different parts of the world to ask what people think about the video they saw."

…

"This is reporter A, live in Satan City. We have here today Mr. Rain, a man who graciously accepted our interview. Mr. Rain, what do you think of the video we all witnessed today?"

"I was shocked! The delivery boy defeated Cell?! Satan lied to us? What's next, aliens are real?"

…

"This is reporter B, live from West city. We have her with us, Miss Snow to tell us of her reaction to the video."

"You see, I feel betrayed by Mr. Satan. How dare he take credit to the young boy who defeated Cell. Poor boy, he saw his father die and I for one don't blame him for not taking the credit. He must have felt awful. Mr. Satan on the other hand is nothing but a lying piece of scum. He even called them tricksters and sadly I believe every word that comes out of his vile mouth. Well, not anymore. "

…

This is reporter C, live in East City, shopping district. I am here to ask random people of their response to the video shown a few hours ago. Let's see how about you miss?" reporter C suddenly shoved his microphone to a beautiful blonde haired woman he saw walking to a toy shop.

"Miss, can I interview you in world television about your thoughts on the video we have witnessed?"

"You're blocking the way, move." The woman said while shoving the reporter away from her.

Stunned by the unexpected response he got for who would ever turn down in being interviewed in front of the whole world , the reporter blinked a couple of times, then as if struck by lightning, he remembered that he was on live television.

"Well, she seems to have places to be so how about you sir. What is your view on the video we have just witnessed?" reporter C asked while shoving his microphone to his new victim –ahem- I mean interviewee.

Caught unaware, the unfortunate interviewee's eyes widened.

"You are talking to me?"

"Yes sir, we are here live on world television and I want to ask your view on the cell games video we witnessed." Reporter C asked as kindly as he can for he is beginning to lose his patience.

"Oh, umm well you see, I always thought that idiot, I mean Satan was not the one who defeated Cell. As you can see, I am one of those people whom Satan called tricksters. Now that the truth has come out, I would like to invite everyone who would like to learn the true martial arts technique to go visit our dojo."

**Channel 11**

"Good evening and this is channel 11 reporting live in our studio. We have here with us the manager of Hercule Satan, here to give us what he knows. "

A few seconds later, the manager of Mr. Satan goes toward the designated seat for him

"Good evening, Mr. Manger."

"Good evening. "

**Channel 15**

"Good evening, we are here live in front of Satan Mansion. From where I am, it seems as if a protest against Mr. Satan is going on. Let's hear what the people are saying."

"WE WANT SATAN!"

"GO TO HFIL SATAN!"

"LIAR!"

**Channel 49**

"My dear audience please stay with us after the commercial break. Our next segment is a discussion if those "light tricks" Mr. Satan tells us are merely tricks or the real done. Along with that, we are going to show clips pf previous martial artists who could do that. Sadly, we won't be having any guest. It was quite on a very short notice, after all."

**Channel 32**

"Hello and good evening. For today's show, we are going to talk about the other fighters present in the cell games."

**Channel 37**

"We are all asking:WHO IS THE DELIVERY BOY? If any information regarding the identity of the delivery boy, please give us a call and we'll be awarding you 100 zeni."

* * *

"What's with today? There's nothing on the television except cell games this and cell games that. Boring. It's been seven years so why the hell are they still talking about this-," Trunks muttered to himself while switching the channels on the TV but was interrupted by his mother who seems to have an ear of a Saiyan, "Language, Trunks dear."

"Sorry Mom but the television programs are full of cell games whatnot."

"It's the seventh year anniversary, that's why. Why don't you play with your video games instead?" Bulma answered distractedly for she is working on something at the moment.

"Good thinking mom, thanks! Oh yeah, before I forget, I saw 18 shoving the reporter away for disturbing her wedding anniversary."

"That's good, at least she didn't blast the reporter to HFIL."

"True. Man, I wish, Goten is here."

* * *

A.N.3. Sorry about the names of the reporters... in my defense, I really can't think of anything!

A.N. this chapter as an introduction for the next one. The next chapter would be the unveiling of Gohan's secrets. Thank you again for reading! Next chapter would be posted within the following week.


	4. Reactions part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z

A.N. thank you for those who read and fav/alert/review.

Warning: OOC characters, grammar/ spelling mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 4: Reactions Part 2: Speculations and Phone Calls

Pity, Trunks decided to follow his mother's advice in playing video game or else he might be the first one to find out that Gohan's secrets are slowly being revealed.

…

**Studio**

"Good evening, Folks! We now have identified four of the other fighters in the Cell games! Based from our research team, we found out that Krillin, Tien Shinhan Chiatzou, and Yamcha were present during the Cell games! As we all know, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Chiatzou and Yamcha were participants in the previous Martial Arts Tournament. Another known fact is the Yamcha who we are talking about here is the same famous baseball superstar Yamcha!"

Then the television screen showed the picture of Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Chiatzou and Yamcha in the Cell games on the right while on the other side is a picture taken in the Martial Arts Tournament.

"We are trying to contact them but sadly, we have no idea how to contact Tien Shinhan and Chiatzou. They seem to have disappeared on the face of the planet. But no worries, my dear folks, we still have Krillin's and Yamcha's contact information with us! Here in my hand folks, is the phone that we will be using to contact them. Here it goes folks."

The reporter dialled the number to the Kame House and put the phone into loudspeaker mode…

**Kame House**

RING RING RING (5 minutes of ringing later…)

"I'm coming, coming. Sheesh! Can't an old man like myself, enjoy a day without someone interrupting me? What a persistent fellow." Old man Roshi asked nobody in particular while going to answer the ringing phone.

"Hello, Kame House. Who is this?"

"Good evening, good sir. This is reporter Z and I would like to ask to ask if a mister Krilllin lives here? Would you also kindly, tell me if mister Yamcha lives here too? It seems that both their contact information is this number."

"Krillin yes, Yamcha no. But you won't find them here today. Krillin's celebrating his wedding anniversary. Yamcha's somewhere doing who knows what."

"Do you know when they'll be returning?" The reporter asked quite desperately as if Roshi's answer would make or break his life.

"No idea. Probably, when they feel like it. If that is all, good bye."

"No please don't hang up the pho-," And the dial tone was the only answer he got for Roshi put down the phone.

RING RING RING

"Now who is calling old me again?" Roshi asked himself while answering the phone.

"Hello, this is reporter Z again. Would you mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Wow, you are one persistent guy!"

"Oh thank you for the compliment. Would you mind answering some of my questions?"

"No. I'm busy and frankly, you are disturbing my alone time. By the way it's not a compliment."

Taken aback by the answer, the reporter could only stammer, "I-is that so? Sorry for disturbing you good sir. If you may, could you please, tell mister Krillin and mister Yamcha to please call back as soon as possible when you see them? And if possible could you tell them if they could make themselves available for an interview on Monday?"

"Fine. Bye." And with that Roshi put down the phone the second time and went back to what he was doing before he was interrupted by that annoying phone call.

**Studio**

"That's it folks, it seems we are at a dead end in here- wait- this just in. Someone put a call on any information about the Delivery boy. Because of the advance audio-visual quality of the video, we were able to gather that the Delivery boy is named as Gohan while the father was called Goku. Doesn't that sound familiar? Doesn't the name Goku ring any bells? In the Martial Arts World, there is only one Goku that we all know and he is none other than the Champion of the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament! A little research later, we were able to gather a few pictures we can find and compare it with one of the golden fighter that first fought Cell. Here it is folks, don't they look the same with only the colour of the eyes and hair different."

With that the television screen began to show a few dozen pictures of Son, Goku with black hair on the right side while on the other side is the Golden fighter that first fought Cell.

"Oh my, this just in- our research team found out the other identity of the golden fighter! It seems that the golden fighter with the hair that looks like a fire is none other Vegeta Briefs. Yes, you heard that right folks. Mr. Vegeta Briefs, the elusive husband of Bulma Briefs, president of Capsule Corporation, and voted as the most dangerous man to ever walk on the planet for the past seven years."

Then the television screen showed of Vegeta transforming into Super Saiyan on the left side while on the right, a photograph of Vegeta taken by a "lucky" photographer. By lucky, I mean, not in a sense that the photographer managed to get the photograph of one of the most elusive man alive but in a sense that he got the picture with only 3 broken bones in his body, and some bruises here and there that are not life threatening unlike those unfortunate ones who are still waiting in line for King Yemma's judgement in the otherworld. How the photographer managed that is and will still a mystery for he vowed to never speak of the incident ever again, as long as he lives.

"Here in my hand again is the phone which we will use to call Mr. Briefs."

The reporter dialled the number of Capsule Corporation on his phone and places it in loudspeaker mode for all to hear the conversation that will be taking place

"Good evening and welcome to Capsule Corporation. If you wish to inquire about our product, press 1. If you wish for customer assistance, press 2, if you are here to talk with any of our employee, press 3. If you dialled the wrong number, press 4 and we will terminate the call. If you wish to talk to an operator assistant, press 5 and we will direct your call to the available operator. Thank you and have good day. We wish you all the best from the Capsule Corporation family." The mechanical computer voice of a girl said.

The reporter pressed number 5 and waited for someone to answer the call, hoping that maybe this would be the one that could lead them to Son, Gohan.

A young woman by the sound of it, picked up the line, "Capsule Corps, good evening. How may I help you?"

"Good evening, this is reporter Z from the number 1 channel on the planet. If it's not a bother, we would like to speak to Mr. Vegeta Briefs."

"Mr. Vegeta Briefs? The Vegeta Briefs, husband of our company president? Are you sure? Maybe you are mistaken?"

"No I'm not mistaken, my good lady. I would like to speak to Mr. Briefs."

"Well, you're funeral sir." And the music of the line being transferred started…and is still playing for about 3 minutes until, "Good evening, Briefs household. Is that you Goten?"

"Umm, no this is-."

"Krillin? Yamcha? Old man Roshi? Gohan? Grandpa?"

"Umm no kid, this is-."

"Sorry I don't know who you are so that means it's a wrong number. Goodbye!"

"Hey wait kid, did you just say Goha-." And the dial tone enveloped the studio again. What's with these people always hanging up on them? All are in a shock for they are this close to the truth. What was the saying again? So near yet so far.

**Capsule Corps, Briefs Household**

"Trunks dear, who are you talking to?" The Blue haired genius asked her son.

"No one mom, it was a wrong number." Then he continued playing his video game.

"Wait, how could there be a wrong number? No one could connect to our phone except those that I gave our number- Trunk! Are you sure it was a wrong number?"

"I am sure mom, you said our phone number is known only by our close friends so if it is not them, then it's probably a wrong number, right?" A completely confused Trunks replied.

"Yes but some of the team under me knows this number and it could be them! The call might be important so next time Trunks, if you don't know who is on the phone, don't just assume it is a wrong number. Got it young man?"

"Yes mom, it won't happen again."

"Good."

Bulma goes to the phone and press the return call.

**Studio**

2 minutes after the call was terminated, the phone rang again.

RING RING RING

"Hello good evening, this is Bulma Briefs. Sorry about my son earlier. You know how boys are. How may I help you?"

"Mrs. Briefs, this is reporter Z from the number one channel in the planet and I would like to speak to your husband Mr. Vegeta Briefs."

"Are you serious?" Was the only reply the reporter got from Bulma.

**Capsule Corps, Briefs Household**

Wow this reporter has guts to be asking for Vegeta of all people on the phone! Well, this could be interesting, Bulma thought while saying, "Okay, one moment please."

"Vegeta, phone's for you. Come here this instant!" Bulma shouted while accidentally pressing the loudspeaker mode.

"Woman! What are you talking about! I was in the middle of my training. How dare you interrupt me!"

"Someone wanted to talk to you, Veggie."

"Don't call me that woman! My name is Vegeta, prince of all the Saiyans! Remember it! Who would want to talk to me? Kakarot's first brat?"

"No dear, it's not Gohan-."

"Don't tell me it's that harpy mother of his. No way would I talk to her again. That was pure torture woman! I would rather face Frieza than hear her screeching like a banshee to my ear."

With a laugh, Bulma responded, "No it's not Chi Chi either. It's reporter Z."

"Who the fu-." A pan suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hit Vegeta on the head.

"What the he-." Another clang of the pan hits the unfortunate head of the Saiyan prince.

"Language, Vegeta!"

Vegeta's face could only be identified by the so what look.

"Your son is here and I for one would not want Trunks learning those."

"Fine, woman!"

"Oh yeah before I forget, here's the phone."

"Why would I want to talk to a lowly pathetic weak human? It would only waste my precious time allotted for training."

"Do it or else you'll-" Bulma threatened but was cut off by Trunks ringing phone.

"Sorry mom. That is my cell phone." Trunks said to his mom who has already continued her ranting/ arguing to Vegeta. Then to the cell phone, he said, "Goten, what's up?"

But due to his parents shouting match on the background making it harder to hear what Goten is saying, he decided to put his cell phone in loudspeaker mode.

"Hey Goten, what's up? Can you hear me now?"

"Yup! Trunks why is your phone not working? I called it so many times and-."

"It's nothing. Some reporter wanted to talk to dad about something which mom insisted but he didn't want to."

"Is that why they are shouting with each other? Oh, what's insited means?"

"Not insited, Goten. It's insisted which means to demand something which you will eventually do. And yes, that's why they are shouting again. By the way, why did you call?"

"Oh, I almost forgot ha ha ha," (insert a 30 seconds of silence…), "Well Trunks, do you remember nii-chan and I going to your house earlier?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you remember why?"

"Yes. You and Gohan broke your television earlier and you both came here to hide from your mother. Well, that's mainly you but Gohan came here to find things to use in fixing the television."

"Yup that's right but we didn't break it because we wanted to. It was an accident. Honest."

"So?"

"Can I sleep there with you? Just for one night Trunks please."

"What does it have to do with you and Gohan breaking the television?"

"You see, when I returned home, I heard mommy shouting and waving her frying pan of doom. When I looked inside the window, I found our television in pieces. I also heard mommy tell nii-chan that there will be no dinner if he won't fix the television. I don't want to have no dinner Trunks. I'm going to die. Please Trunks can I stay in your house please?"

"Why did you even bother going home, Goten if you're coming back here again?"

"Mommy told me to go home when the sun is going down so I went home just like what mommy told me."

"That's a rhetorical question, Goten."

"What's rhetorical means Trunks?"

"Never you mind. I'm going to ask mom if you can stay. Wait a minute."

Trunks looked at his arguing parents (more like a shouting match), cleared his throat then shouted, "Mom can Goten stay tonight?"

A pause then a shout form Vegeta answered him, "No absolutely not! I forbid Kakarot's second spawn to stay under my roof."

Again a clanging is heard (obviously Vegeta being hit by the frying pan in Bulma's hand).

"Of course dear, Goten can stay for the night." Bulma said to Trunks then shouted to Vegeta, "This is my house not yours Vegeta! Goten can stay here as long as he likes."

"Okay Goten. My mom said she's okay with it. I have a question though. Where are you? And how are you able to call my phone? As long as I've known you, you don't have your very own cell phone so how Goten?"

"Oh nii-chan let me borrow his cell phone when he saw me in the window. He told me to ask you if I can stay the night there."

"Oh, but what about your mom?"

"Nii-chan said that he'll be the one to convince mommy to let me stay there. So no worries. I do have a question though: why would someone want to talk to Mr. Vegeta? Isn't he a bit scary to talk to , Trunks?"

"No idea. Wait, I'll ask my mom." Trunks wondered then shouted to his arguing parents, "Hey mom, what does the reporter want with dad?"

"I-," Bulma blinked her eyes while trying to recall if the reporter said anything on why he wanted to talk to her beloved husband, Vegeta but when she came out with nothing, she immediately took the phone in her hands and press it to her ear while saying, "Are you still there, reporter Z?"

Unfortunately though at the same time, Vegeta blasted the phone to HFIL so as to avoid this madness he was in due to a simple phone call.

A vein on Bulma's forehead seems to be on the verge of popping when she realized that she is now holding a "cordless phone"

"That's it, you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

Before Vegeta could open his mouth to say something in his defence, Bulma started speaking again, " One more word from you mister and the gravity room would magically be destroyed right at this instant!"

Vegeta immediately closed his half-parted mouth knowing his mate would go through what she said. It's enough that he would be sleeping on the couch tonight. He doesn't need to add more fuel to the fire as the saying goes. That is why, he decide there and then to remove his royal presence from Bulma or he might just "doom" himself to more "punishments" from his mate.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"Training in the gravity room woman!"

"And did I say you could go there?"

"I don't need your permission to do what I desire for I am the prince of all Saiyans!"

"Fine but don't blame me if you get stuck in the couch for a week!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Are you sure about that?"

A staring contest took place until Vegeta looked away first.

"Fine woman, what do you wish for me to do?"

"First of all, you will find the directory book then we will call back to reporter Z and find out what he wants. Is that clear?"

A few undecipherable grumble was only Vegeta's reply until Bulma shot him a glare.

"Yes. I'll do what you want woman, so can I go now?"

"Good. I'll be in my lab. Make sure to go there once you found it."

And with that, Bulma and Vegeta vacated the living room, leaving Trunks with his game console and a battery dead phone.

"So that's why Goten's not rambling in my ears anymore."

**Studio**

The reporter and the audience (the whole world) listened in fascination in what is happening in the Briefs houseld. Unfortunately, they were again hung up when Vegeta was supposed to talk to them. 'It seems that the truth would forever haunt them,' reporter Z sadly thought.

RING RING RING

A sound of a phone ringing brought the reporter and the audience out of their silence.

"Hello this is reporter Z. May I know who is calling?"

"Hi reporter Z, this is Krillin. Master Roshi told me to call you back or something about an interview this Monday?"

Once reporter Z heard the name, he immediately press the loudspeaker for all the world to hear the conversation.

"Yes, I've called earlier but sadly, you weren't there."

"Oh I was out with my family celebrating our sixth wedding anniversary in the East City."

"That's nice to hear that you're enjoying life. By the way, I called earlier to ask if you are one of the other fighter in the Cell games?"

"Uhh, how do say this. I was but it was a long time ago. I'm not much of a fighter if you compare me with the others."

"Others? Does that include the other fighters present in the Cell games?"

"Yes."

"Do you perhaps know of Son, Gohan, the delivery boy?"

"How did you know his name? Oh man, he wouldn't like that. You see, he likes his privacy very much."

"Is that reason why he never went out in the public claiming as the one who defeated Cell?"

"Partly. My best friend, Goku died at that time and Gohan couldn't help but blame himself no matter how hard we try telling him it was never his fault. Goku's death left a huge hole in his heart. It only began to mend slowly as the years go by that is why he never made any claims."

"I understand. Would you perhaps tell us how to contact him?"

"No sorry. I already said too much. Just let Gohan be."

"How about the other fighters present?

"No. I cannot give you anything because it is their right to decide if they want to go out on public. I would rather not be at the end of their irritation thank you very much.

"Thank you Mr. Krillin for the information you have gave us. I would like to invite you to an interview this Monday. Details would be sent to you tomorrow. And if you may, could you also invite the other fighters too?"

"Oh okay. I'll try. Goodbye reporter Z."

"Goodbye Mr. Krillin and thank you very much again."

And with that phone call ended.

"With that phone call from Mr. Krillin folks, we were able to gather that the true defeater of Cell is really Son, Gohan. Or assumption is correct! We only need now to find out how to contact our great hero-."

RING RING RING

The reporter was interrupted again by his phone ringing.

**Capsule Corporation…Vegeta… before the phone call.**

15 minutes of searching for the phone directory, which by the way is beside the telephone that he blasted to HFIL a while ago. This not only made Vegeta's vein in the forehead twitch in annoyance but also made his temper "almost" explode. Is the damn directory book annoying the crap out of him? The last time he checked that place, it was not there so how in Kami's name was the directory book now in there? If only he could blast that blasted book!

A few more life threatening threats against all of the existence of directory books in Earth from Vegeta was uttered under his breath until he reached his mate's laboratory with the blasted book now in his possession.

Without knocking, he immediately barged in and mind you-not blasted- the door with a bang.

"Woman, here is the blasted directory you want me to find!" Vegeta shouted while handing it to Bulma.

"Good, Vegeta," And with that Bulma searched the book until she found the number she was looking for, a few seconds later, she finally got hold of reporter Z from earlier.

"Hello this is reporter Z, may I know who is speaking?"

"Hello, good evening again, this is Bulma Briefs. I'm sorry about earlier. Do you still plan to talk to my husband?"

Hearing that it is Bulma Briefs that called back, the reporter put the phone in loudspeaker mode.

"Yes, if it is possible Mrs. Briefs. Thank you very much for calling back."

"No problem, one moment please." Bulma gave the phone to Vegeta with a look on her face that says 'behave or else.'

"Speak human." Vegeta grunted.

"Is this Mr. Vegeta Briefs?"

"Who else?!"

"Umm… we would like to ask if you are one of the golden fighters in the Cell games?"

"And what if I am?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, human?"

"Umm… I just like to confirm what we just thought, Mr. Briefs."

"That you are one of the gold fighters?"

"Pathetic."

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Briefs. Would it be alright if I ask you more questions?"

"hnn."

Taking that as Vegeta's confirmation, the reporter asked, "I would like to ask who are the other golden fighters?"

"Kakarot, the third class baka, kakarot's brat number 1 and my future brat. Any more questions?"

"Just this one. Do you know any Son, Gohan?"

"Kakarot's first brat? Why? What do you want with him?"

"We are all curious if he is really the one that defeated Cell."

"Obviously it is him if you're all using your heads but no! You're all idiots that believed that idiotic weakling of a clown you called champion-," A clearing of throat was heard from Bulma which fortunately ended Vegeta from ranting on how idiotic the human race especially Hecule Satan, "Anymore?"

"No more, Mr. Briefs. Thank you for your cooperation. We would just like to invite you to an exclusive interview that would be held two days from now. We would be sending more information tomorrow morning. Good day."

And with that, the phone was immediately hung up as if afraid that Vegeta would magically appear at the studio if angered more.

"What did he want, Vegeta?"

"Just some pathetic interview on Monday-"

"Which you'll be going ," Bulma excitedly interrupted.

"And why would I go to some interview when I knew it would be a waste of my precious time?"

"Because I just remembered that Krillin called me before you barged into my lab-."

"Baldy?"

"He's not bald anymore, Vegeta!"

"Whatever."

"So anyway, the reporter told him that they will be interviewing him along with the others on Monday."

"What for? What do they want to talk to those weaklings?"

"Stop interrupting me! Anyway some reporters would like to get to know the other players in the cell games."

"Whatever. I'll be in the gravity room."

**Studio**

"Now, I know why Mr. Vegeta Briefs is called as the most dangerous person to walk on the planet for the past seven years! He's very own voice brought shivers down my spine. Anyway- Wait-this just in. A high school student from Orange Star high reported that he has a classmate named Son, Gohan! He was not sure if this is the Son, Gohan we are looking for but it doesn't hurt to try, right folks? He also gave us this Gohan's telephone number claiming that he got it from his tutor, which to our surprise is this Gohan. I'm going to call this Son, Gohan folks."

**Son's House **

RING RING RING

"Good evening Son residence."

"Good evening sir. This is repoter Z. And you are?"

"Oh, I completely forgot to introduce myself?"

"Yes sir."

"Gyu Mao."

"G-Gyu M-Mao? The same Ox King Gyu Mao?"

"Right you are sir. What's this call about?"

"D-Does Son, Gohan lives here?

"What do you want with my grandson, reporter Z?"

"Y-Your g-grandson, sire?"

"Yes. Wait a moment," Gyu Mao said as he saw his daughter walking towards him.

"Who is on the phone father?"

"Some reporter who wanted to talk to Gohan."

"WHAT!" Chi Chi shouted for all around a mile to hear.

"Give me the phone dad."

"Here." After giving his daughter the phone, he immediately made himself scarce. Unfortunately, he accidentally press the loudspeaker mode when he gave the phone to his daughter.

"Good evening, this is Chi Chi, Gohan's mother. What do you want to talk with my baby?! My baby didn't do anything that would require a reporter to call- one moment," then to Gohan, "SON, GOHAN HOW COMES A REPORTER WANTS TO TALK TO YOU? DID YOU GIVE THEM OUR NUMBER BECAUSE IF YOU DID, YOU ARE IN ONE BIG TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!"

"No Mom. I don't know any reporter nor did I give to any strangers our phone number! I also didn't do anything either and-."

"YOU DID SOMETHING DID YOU?!"

"Maybe someone saw me transform into Saiyaman!"

"WHAT! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CARELESS! I ALLOWED YOU TO PLAY SUPERHERO WITH A PROMISE THAT IT WON'T INTERFERE WITH YOUR STUDIES! AND NOW THAT EVERYONE KNOWS, YOU WOULD BE BRANDED INTO A DELINQUENT AND NO COLLEGES WOULD ACCEP'T YOU IN THE FUTURE! THAT'S IT YOUNG MAN, NO MORE DOING THOSE STUNTS!"

"But mom, I can't just -," Gohan whined but was interrupted by his mother shouting, "NO BUTS MISTER. BUT IF YOU SOMEHOW MANAGE TO FIX OUR TV THEN MAYBE MY MIND WOULD CHANGE."

"Yes mom, Thanks!" And with that, the completely destroyed Television seems to be on the way to recovery as if by magic.

"Sorry for the wait, reporter Z."

"It was nothing Mrs. Son. Did you just say that Son, Gohan is your son that lives here and is also the great Saiyaman?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Son, we from the greatest channel there is on the planet would like to ask a few questions to him regarding the Cell games."

"No. Absolutely not! OUR FAMILY HAS NOTHING TO DO IN THE CELL GAMES. MY SON IS NOT A DELINQUENT. IN FACT, HE WOULD BECOME MY LITTLE SCHOLAR SO WHATEVER YOU HEARD. IT'S ALL A MISCUNDERSTANDING!"

"Are you sure, Mrs. Son? A special video coverage that showed the whole cell games was shown this afternoon and there we saw the truth that the delivery boy, in this case your son was the one who defeated Cell and not Hercule Satan so-."

"SO WHAT DO YOU WANT TOPOINT OUT? WE WERE NOT ABLE TO WATCH IT AS OUR TELEVISION BROKE DOWN EARLIER AROUND 11 IN THE MORNING! AND YOU KNOW WHAT. YOU'RE HARRASSING OUR FAMILY! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SUE YOU AND THAT CHANNEL YOU ARE WORKING WITH THEN STOP ASKING THOSE QUESTIONS! WHAT'S DONE IS DONE SO LEAVE OUR FAMILY ALONE! GOODBYE!"

**Capsule Corporation **

Goten jumped out of Nimbus cloud and rang the doorbell. A second later, Trunks opened the door.

"Hi Trunks!"

"Goten. You're here!"

"Yep."

"Good, now I could play the 2 player mode!"

"Yippee!"

A few moments later…

"So Trunks, why does Mr. Vegeta sound angry when Aunt Bulma said he will be sleeping on the couch? Isn't your couch soft? So why should he be angry?"

Trunks could not understand how Goten could be so naïve but considering who his father and brother is, Trunks couldn't blame Goten's innocence. Imagine, the father thought that marriage is a food while the brother is still single at 18? And that made explaining things to him in simple terms hard.

"Maybe because dad wanted to sleep in the bed. After all, the bed is much more comfortable to sleep in than the couch, right?"

"Right, I can still remember the last time I slept in our couch at home. I woke upon the floor so maybe, Mr. Vegeta doesn't want to wake up on the floor." Goten concluded with his trademark Son grin on his face, happy to have solved the case of the mysterious couch and why Mr. Vegeta does not want to sleep there.

"Yes, you're quite right, Goten. Enough talking about couches and bed and sleeping. Let's play!"

"Okay! I think, I may be able to beat you, Trunks."

"In your dreams, Goten."

* * *

A.N.2. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter would probably be posted next week or so.

A.N.3. Next chapter would be Chapter 5: end of the world. What is it? You need to wait and see.


	5. The End of the World

Disclaimer: i don't own Dragon Ball Z

A.N. thank you for those who read and fav/alert/review.

Warning: OOC characters, grammar/ spelling mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 5: End of the World

**Hercule Satan…**

As if struck by lightning, Mr. Satan suddenly found himself waking up from his deep slumber. Looking around the room as if something's amiss, he found himself wondering what this feeling of uneasiness he is feeling at the moment.

It is as the saying goes, at the tip of his tongue. He knows that there is something important he must do that he forgot to do. Or maybe it is the aura of the mansion. It's too quiet. Where are the maids? The cooks and the gardeners?

–Wait- maybe they're just sleeping and he is simply feeling a bit paranoid especially every time the anniversary of the Cell games comes. Well you couldn't blame him. Every time he was given the floor to talk about his accomplishment in defeating Cell, he couldn't help but feel nervous and afraid. He knows that one day his secret would come out, knowing full well that no secret no matter how deeply buried can forever be hidden.

It's just that there are so many lose ends like those mysterious golden fighters and their unexplainable show of power. That is why he told the public that those are simply light shows and they are cheaters, a disgrace to martial artists; in order for them to never be given any credit when they decided to tell the truth. It's not as if he liked lying to everyone including his precious daughter but what can he do? He is a widowed father and he needed the money for his daughter to have a good life ahead of her. And what's more, he is her hero.

More than a few hundred times, he almost told the whole world that he lied to them and the real hero is the delivery boy but something stopped him. He cannot disappoint Videl. In her eyes, he is a hero and by admitting that he took credit from a grieving boy. He just couldn't do it. The trust that Videl has with him would vanish in an instant and that strengthened his resolve to continue lying.

Maybe, he'll be able to admit it in the future but not now.

The problem is that this has been plaguing his mind for the past seven years. He really tried to never show it to anyone how terrified he is. That is why he tried telling different versions of how he defeated Cell just to affirm himself. But it was never enough. Then he met his new best friend: alcohol. Drinking made him feel numb enough to forget and have fun. Parties have all kinds of alcohol that's why he became some kind of a party man.

He didn't mean for his life to turn out this way but what choice does he have?

Then as his mind fully awakened and his inner monologue ceased, he remembered that it is the seventh year anniversary of the Cell games! He vaguely remembered his manager telling him something about an interview after a special coverage video or something.

Wondering what happened to the interview, he decided to worry about that later. His manager would take care of it, he thought

What he needs to do is to relax his nerves. Worrying won't lead to anything. Maybe he should try watching the TV at the moment; after all it always calms him down whenever he watched those comedy shows.

But when he opened the TV, he couldn't help but freeze in shock. The whole world knows of his deepest, darkest secret and that is how Videl found him, half an hour later.

**Videl Satan…**

'No, no, no, no. He lied to me?! His very own daughter?! How could he do this? I, I always prided in being the daughter of the hero who saved Earth but I don't think I can be called that anymore… I hate liars. I always do but it seems that I am one too. How could you lie to everyone, daddy?' Videl thought depressingly while tears continue to fall from her unblemished skin.

It was after the special coverage video and the atmosphere inside Erasa's room is palpably tense that a knife could even cut it. Shock, replaced by outrage then resignation filled the air.

"Videl are you alright?" Erasa, the ever sweet friend of Videl asked.

"No Erasa, I am not okay. How could he lie to me? To everyone? He was my hero! He was my goal! And all along, he was just a fraud! HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO HIS OWN DAUGHTER? HOW? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW BETRAYED I FEEL RIGHT NOW!" Videl but shouted at her best friend.

"So you really don't know about this. I'm so sorry for ever doubting you. I thought you are just like your own father who strung everyone along. I'm so glad." Sharpner quietly said.

"Wha-," Videl replied but was cut off by Erasa who tried to defuse the tense atmosphere by hugging Videl.

"Don't worry Videl. You have me supporting you."

"Yes, me too." Sharpner added while joining the two girls in hugging.

They stayed like that until Videl's tears subsided.

"Are you feeling much calmer, Videl? Do you want to eat ice cream? Chocolate? Cake?"

"Thanks Erasa but I think, I need to go home right now and confront my father about this. But thank you for the offer. Thank you too Sharpner. I'll hold you for that the next time we see each other." Videl replied with a fake smile which no one believed.

And with that she walked out of the room.

"Videl! Wait!" Erasa suddenly shouted while following Videl outside her room.

"Okay, what was that?" Sharpner said to himself while following the two girls who just vacated the room.

"Yes?" Videl asked curiously at the foot of the staircase

"You can't go out there looking like that!"

"No Erasa. I am not going to play dress up with you!"

"That's not what I mean. What I meant is that you cannot go outside looking like- well- Videl Satan."

"Why not?!"

"Because people will hound you on the streets. They will either accuse or sneer at you knowing that you are the daughter of the man who lied to everyone. I am your friend Videl but I also thought you know all about your father's lie. What do you think would anyone think about you?" Sharpner replied quite seriously.

"I-I-," Videl stuttered while trying to come up a reply as the situation finally sinks in. it would not only be her father who would take the brunt of the people's ire. She would also be blamed by everyone! Her life would also change because of this!

"Come. Let me transform you into someone they would never think as Videl Satan." Erasa finally said as she took Videl's wrist into her hands and guided her back towards her room, "Oh and Sharpner please be a gentleman and get the tub of ice cream in the fridge. Don't forget to bring spoons!"

**An hour later…**

It is not as if an hour is needed to make an undercover outfit for Videl but Erasa wanted to make Videl somehow forget about her current problem. It is her own way of trying to help a friend in need.

"How about this Vi? Do you think red suits you more?"

"Hmm? It's fine."

A few comfortable silent moments, Videl's gaze turned to the picture on Erasa's bedside table. It was the four of them: an overzealous Erasa who was tugging an overly reluctant Videl, A very smug Sharpner standing at the back of the two girls and a bashful Gohan beside Videl.

"Do you think Gohan hates me?"

"Nerd boy? What makes you think that?" Sharpner asked curiously.

"Gohan? Why would you ask that Vi?" Erasa asked while searching for a red tank top.

"Well… it's just that I kept on hounding him with questions more than necessary and now that this came out, well I just don't know."

"Vi, you're only questioning him because you're interested in him and besides, he doesn't mind you asking questions just as long as you remember that there is a line between being curious and being rude. And this is Gohan we are talking about. He is too sweet and kind to ever hold any grudges."

"Erasa's right. Nerd boy could never hate anyone. If he doesn't hate those who bullied him, what makes you think he'll hate you?"

"Wait, someone is bullying Gohan? Why have I never heard of it? Who are they? Let me give them a beating"  
"That is so sweet Vi! Gohan's so lucky to have you crushing on him!" Erasa squealed.

"I don't have a crush on Gohan!" Videl responded with a huge blush.

"You're just in denial Vi." Erasa responded in a sing-song voice.

"Sharpner! Help me. Tell Erasa that I don't have a crush on Gohan! He is just a friend."

"A special friend Vi?" Erasa butted in.

"Just a friend. Go on Sharpner tell Erasa."

"Umm…Videl, I am your friend right? No matter how much I flirted with you, I only see you as a friend. And as your friend for more than ten years, I can only say that this is the first time I've seen you being interested with a guy."

"What are you trying to tell me Sharpner?" Videl growled.

"I'm just saying that you are interested in Gohan. Maybe you like him but you just don't know it yet."

"Think about it Vi," Erasa said while doing her finishing touches on Videl's hair, "There, done."

"What?" Videl blurted out quite confused, head still thinking about Gohan and their earlier conversation.

"You're undercover outfit silly."

"Oh yeah. Thanks Erasa! You're the best!"

"So I'm going to accompany Sharpner to his house. Bye Videl. Good luck!" Erasa said while dragging an unwilling Sharpner towards the hallway outside of Erasa's room.

A few grumblings was heard until the door shut close.

"Okay, what was that?" Videl asked herself quite confusedly until she saw herself in the mirror.

"ERASA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!"

Her hair has now pink and red highlights!

A few calming breaths later, Videl finally find herself admiring Erasa's work. She doesn't look like what Videl Satan look. Instead, she looked like a normal punk rock teenager. It's still her but also not her. Good. No one would be able to connect that she is Videl Satan.

"Time to go and confront daddy dearest."

**The Bullies of Gohan…**

Bully #1

"Are my ears deceiving me? The delivery boy's name is Gohan Son? That doesn't mean that we are talking about the same Gohan who I bullied? Right? Oh my Kami-sama, if he is then I am so dead!" Bully #1 lamented.

Bully #2

"IT HAS BEEN CONFIRMED! I'M GOING TO DIE! Nerd boy's the delivery boy! He's going to kill me when he me again!"

Bully #3

"Why oh why did I ever bully him? I know! I'll tell him that I was coerced into bullying him. He'll believe me right? But what if he doesn't? Oh no, I'm going to die!"

**Videl Satan…**

After going out of Erasa's house and acting like she is not hiding anything, Videl arrived in front of her home. She expected to see people protesting about his father but what she didn't expect was the hatred emanating from everyone.

Thank Kami for Erasa looking out for her or else she would find herself at the end of those hatred feelings.

Of course the problem now is how to enter the house without anyone noticing? Hmm… maybe she could use the secret entrance she found when she was exploring the mansion years ago. Acting all inconspicuous, she managed to pull herself out of the raging crowd and towards the secret entrance.

Once inside, she ran towards her father's room and that's how she found her father staring at TV in shock.

"Dad, hey dad. Wake up! Move, damn it! Tell me why? How could you lie to everyone? How could you lie to me? DAD!"

But only silence answered her. Hercule Satan was still in shock and it seems that it would stay that way for a long time.

A voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts, looking at her father, she thought he finally snapped out of it but when it looks like he didn't, she couldn't help but look around the room. There she found the TV still open and that's where the voice that disturbed her thoughts came from.

"It seems my dear folks that we finally found our man, the delivery boy and the true hero of the Cell games, Gohan Son! Based from the phone call earlier, it was confirmed that the Gohan Son we are looking for is a student of Orange Star High and our very own Saiyaman! We also found out that he is the grandson of the Ox King. Unfortunately my dear folks, we were not able to get any photographs of Mr. Son. Even the school doesn't have his picture! So it seems that we will have to wait until Monday to see him in our special interview. We'll be right back after the commercial break. Please stay tuned for more!"

'Gohan? Gohan is the delivery boy? Gohan? The same Gohan that she's friends with? The same Gohan who couldn't even hold a grudge nor hurt a fly? Wait is that the reason why he seems so sad whenever I asked about his father? OH NO. Does he hate me? My father has been sprouting all those lies! My father even dance on his father's grave. No. No. No. I- I don't like Gohan to hate me! He's one of the few that I consider my friend. But what if he did? No. That's not possible! From day 1, he knows that I am my father's daughter so he knows. Why? Why does he still act like he doesn't care that I am his daughter? Maybe he'll use me? No. that's not possible. Gohan is far too kind to think of using someone. Will he hate me? No I don't think he would. If he knows from the start of the truth and he not once shown any hatred, he would not hate me now! But what about me hounding him as if I have the right to know everything about him? Oh no! He hates me. He is just to kind to tell me to stop.' Videl thought as tears started falling from her beautiful melancholic eyes.

She left her father and went directly to her room to cry her heart out.

Unknown to her, her father snapped out of his shock when her tears touched his skin. Looking at her retreating back, Hercule couldn't help but whisper, "I'm very sorry Videl."

Then he also broke down in his bleak dark room.

**Gohan Son…**

"Thank Dende. I managed to fix the TV." Gohan murmured to himself quite happily while eating dinner not knowing that the whole world is starting to know of his secret.

A few minutes of slurping and burping from Gohan, Chi Chi decided to try the newly "fixed" TV to drown out the sound of Gohan eating.

Once pressing the power button, the TV opened and worked!

A few minutes later, a small BOOM rang out of the Son's house. The newly revived TV decided to go on a permanent vacation!

"SON, GOHAN!"

"Oh no, I'm so dead." Gohan thought with dread forming on the pit of his stomach.

* * *

A.N.2 Thank you for reading! I really appreciated it! Sorry if it's too sad but this needs to be done. Next chapter would be titled: Preparations. Tell me what you think or any comments or suggestions. Thanks again!


End file.
